


Instinctual Response

by FlawedVictori



Series: The Life of Crime Often Ends Quickly, but Rarely Ends Well [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tense shootout, Blake and Yang have a little talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instinctual Response

Getting shot at, Yang had realized, was not a ton of fun.

Exciting? Absolutely.

Fun? No.

She ducked behind a car, yelping as bullets flew over her head.

She heard Blake yelp and the thud against metal as she fell into cover behind a car across the street.

Yang eyed her, throat going dry when she saw the raven-haired girl holding her side.

"How bad?!" She yelled above the gunfire as she popped up and caught an officer in the collarbone. He screamed as he went down.

"Not that bad, but it's bleeding! Need to get out of here soon!"

Yang nodded to herself, trying to plan their way out.

The cops had set up their ambush perfectly, putting themselves directly in their escape route.

Their getaway car was waiting at the end of the street, a little sedan Blake had bought a month ahead of time.

There were maybe seven cops in their way, counting the ones she assumed she'd only injured to the point of being able to shoot.

A quick peek showed her that four cops were still standing.

She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, popping a fresh clip in.

/

She popped out of cover, firing at each of them in turn.

Two bullets caught the big one on the right, the first hitting him in the shoulder and the second hitting the throat, blood spraying out as he fell.

The cute one beside him screamed as she went down, three bullets finding purchase in her gut.

The one who'd been trying to duck back into cover passed out as two bullets turned his shoulder to dust, and Yang couldn't really blame him.

The last one got off relatively easy, one bullet catching him in the side of the head. He fell, though whether she'd killed him outright or he'd passed out from shock, Yang wasn't sure.

She ducked down again, blushing a bit at the look of obvious awe Blake shot her.

When she didn't hear anyone preparing a counterattack, she stood, motioning for Blake to run ahead and raising her pistol to cover the smaller girl.

She needent have worried, both of them making it to the getaway car fairly easily.

She drove them to the house, taking the rather circuitous route they'd agreed on to throw off any tail.

When no one was forthcoming, Yang drove them home.

/

Yang started stripping out of her disguise as soon as they walked in the door, happy to finally get the overly-warm clothing off.

She tossed it and the take onto the couch, and turned to Blake, grabbing at her disguise.

"Do you need help taking this off?"

Blake shook her head. "I think it was just a graze."

Blake pulled her disguise off, tossing it toward's Yang's.

Her undershirt was ripped, both sides of the rip stained with blood.

More blood wa covering Blake's normally flawless skin.

Yang squeaked. "That is  _not_ just a graze!" She hissed, looking at the blood covering the wound.

"It's not that bad." Blake said, shrugging. "Just need to wrap it up. The blood makes it look worse than it is."

She started heading towards the kitchen, and Yang rushed past her.

"Don't move!"

Blake rolled her eyes, but obeyed the blonde.

/

Yang bit her lip as she dabbed the wound, and Blake rolled her eyes.

She reached down and pressed the blonde's hand down a tad harder. "You need to actually touch me to clean it. I can handle it, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Yang started wiping the blood off, eyes shooting up to Blake's every time the smaller girl winced, a constant stream of apologies on her lips.

After the fourth time, Blake decided she'd had enough. "You know, that was some impressive shooting."

Yang reddened a bit, but nodded. "Thanks."

She smacked the side of Yang's arm. "Still, you should have coordinated it with me. Shooting on your own was risky, you could've gotten hurt."

"You were hurt already." Yang said absentmindedly, focusing on cleaning the blood off of her hands.

"So you did all that for me?" She sent Yang her best impression of the blonde's flirty grin. "How sweet." She chuckled.

Yang refused to meet her eyes, and she blinked. That was different.

"Yang?"

The blonde bit her lip. "Well, I think you'll be okay. Lemme just find something to bandage it, okay?"

Blake grabbed the larger girl's hand as she tried to walk away. "Wait."

Yang tensed, but allowed Blake to turn her around, still refusing to meet her eyes.

"Why?"

Yang closed her eyes. "Blake…"

Bake sighed. "Yang, we're friends. I trust you with my life.  _Please_."

"I… I care about you, okay?" Yang muttered. "A lot."

Blake bit her lip. "How much is a lot?"

Yang said nothing, but seemed to hunch in on herself.

That was all the answer Blake needed, so she leaned in close, brushing their lips together.

Yang 's eyes widened, and then she felt the blonde's teeth on her lip.

Yang's tongue slipped into her mouth and she found her hands roaming the blonde's body.

A powerful hand keeps pressure on her wound, and her frazzled mind is almost certain Yang had three or four others to keep her busy with, because there's no way the blonde did all that one-handed .

Eventually they broke apart, Yang's slightly spicy taste still on her taste buds.

Blake made her decision.

She leaned forward to whisper into the blonde's ear, making sure to let her lips brush her earlobe as she did.

"Take me to bed, Yang."

Yang squeaked, but shook her head.

"I want to… I  _really_  want to, but we need to bandage you up first."

Blake bit her lip. "It can wait?"

Yang sent her a disapproving glare. "We need to stash the money too. Aren't you the professional here?"

Blake grumbled. "Fine."

Yang chuckled, and swooped in to kiss her again. "Sorry, did I kill the mood?"

"Just put my bandages on before I rip your clothes off." Blake stated matter-of-factly.

"Is that a promise, or a threat?" Yang shot her a cheeky grin, and Blake reached for the collar of her shirt.

Yang dodged and went to fetch the bandages, swinging her hips a bit more than was strictly necessary, but Blake wasn't complaining.


End file.
